


Luck Runs Out

by booshadow8



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, my soul hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshadow8/pseuds/booshadow8
Summary: Clover and Qrow's hangouts kept getting more and more awkward before the warrant for Qrow's arrest. Now that Qrow is in custody for a murder he didn't commit, what will happen to our signature unlucky man?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Luck Runs Out

Qrow woke up with a startle. He'd been having nightmares since the death of his newest best friend, Clover Ebi. Everytime he goes to sleep, he sees his face. He sees him die, over and over again. He sees Clover asking him, "Why? Why didn't you save me, Qrow? Why did you let me die?", and it kills him a little bit more, day by day. He sits up in his cell, hearing a feminine voice from behind him.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to get some sleep in this place, isn't it?" It said. He turns around to see Robyn looking at him. He sighs, slowly nodding. "I just..I keep seeing his face. The look on his face when he.." He doesn't finish his sentence, looking down. Robyn looks at him solemnly. "You know it wasn't your fault, Qrow." She says, only for him to stand up quickly. "Except it was! I had a choice to fight with him or to fight with the enemy against him, and I fought against him! I chose the wrong damn side, Robyn! And look where it got him!" He screamed, banging his head against one of the holowalls. "I let him die..and I never even got to tell him how I felt." Robyn looked at him, frowning.

"..I know how that feels. To not be able to tell someone how you feel? That feeling where its like you're trapping yourself in your own body, with no way out. It never goes away, Qrow. You just learn to live with it." She says, standing and heading over to the wall between them. "It'll get better. Not soon, but it will." She finished.

He looked at her, smiling before turning away. "It'd be better if he was still here. If I hadn't fought with that bastard Tyrian. If he hadn't gotten me framed." He said, venom lacing his words. "When I get out of here, and I will, I'll kill that bastard." He said, punching the holowall, quickly recoiling as he held his hand. "Is that what he would want you to do?" Robyn asked, sitting back down. "Would he want you to kill somebody for revenge, Qrow?" She asked him.

He pondered. He grimaced as he laid back down on his bench. "No, he wouldn't. He'd want me to move on, and do my best as long as I'm still here." He said, holding Clover's blood covered brooch close to his chest, crying slowly as sleep enveloped him once more.


End file.
